1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a handrail of a baby stroller, and more particularly to a combined handrail-and-frame structure of a baby stroller.
2. Related Art
Shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 are isometric views of the combined handrail-and-frame structures of a conventional baby stroller. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the conventional baby stroller includes a main body 11 and a clip 12. Both an end of the main body 11 and the clip 12 itself appear a half-tube in shape. They are both pivotally connected to the frame 14 of the stroller to form a sleeve that is fitted around the circumference of the frame 14. The other end of the main body 11 is connected to the handrail 13. Moreover, a fin 121 positioned at a side and on the outer surface of the clip 12 is provided as a handle for pushing and pulling the slip with respect to the pivot for opening and positioning. The detaching and attaching the "main body 11 and clip 12" from and to the frame need to open and close the fin 121, thereby, it is very inconvenient.
But since the connection between the slip 12 and the frame 14 relies only on the shrink fitting by making use of the resilient nature of the slip 12 itself, the clip structure 12 can not ensure positive positioning action. Moreover, the protruded appearance of the fin 121 not only causes inconvenience but also shows bad aesthetic perception.